


I'll Never Forget Your First Time

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Chelsea, First Time, Humor, Love, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and David have been seeing each other for a few months, and Oscar is finally ready to take things to the next level. He trusts David to share his first time. Takes place just after Oscar scored his first two goals for Chelsea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forget Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.  
> I appreciate comments, so feel free to leave me some. :)

Everyone likes to talk about the cute little fact that Torres coaxed his little boyfriend, Mata, into joining Chelsea, but no one knows that David Luiz was the driving force behind getting Oscar to sign with the London club. Oscar and David had been secretly seeing each other for a couple of months before the young Brazilian signed on the dotted line for Roman. They seized every available moment they could when they were both called up for their National Team to spend some time together and spent their summer break time together in Brazil with their families.

When Oscar signed for Chelsea, he moved in with David under the guise of friendship. Since most everyone assumed David’s current roommate, Lucas would be out on loan in the winter, they thought little of him acquiring a new one. Lucas eventually realized what was going on… He caught the couple kissing on the couch when they thought they were alone. He wasn’t personally into guys, but it didn’t bother him that his roommates were. He was happy for them as long as they kept quiet when he was trying to sleep.

As it happened, Lucas didn’t have to worry about the noise. Oscar had never been with a man prior to David and he was quite nervous about his first time, his first everything, really. Kissing was one thing, but being naked with David made him feel a little sick to his stomach. It wasn’t that he didn’t find David attractive. He found him very attractive. He had even fantasized a few times about what he would look like naked. The problem was he had always imagined that he would look much better than him. He was tall with such strong, broad shoulders. Oscar found his own body to be too narrow, unattractive even. He worried David would think the same thing. He had taken great pains to avoid David in the locker room. David had seen him with a towel wrapped around his midsection, but never completely naked.

David never pressured Oscar to go any further than he wanted. He was happy waiting to do anything sexual. Oscar made him happy just by being in his presence. He was sweet, intelligent, and funny – all of the things David admired most in a partner. He could spend all of his days and nights with Oscar just talking and never get bored… not that he didn’t wish he could scoop him up and carry him to bed sometimes. He found Oscar to be his sexiest on the pitch when he was sweating from running faster than anyone and working so hard for his new squad or in the very early mornings when his hair was a mess from a good night’s sleep and he stood in the kitchen, shirtless, sipping coffee and staring out at the view of London. David always stood behind him, staring until Oscar felt eyes on him and turned. Oscar always grinned bashfully, blushed, and crossed his arms over his chest. David suspected that Oscar was a little self-conscious, but he couldn’t understand why. To David, he was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

David and Oscar had been in a relationship four months when Oscar scored his first goal for Chelsea… two of them actually in his first Champion’s League appearance against Juventus at the Bridge. David had never felt so proud of a partner before. Since all football celebrations looked slightly homosexual anyway, David had no trouble grabbing Oscar and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his neck, and whispering in his ear, “I’m so proud of you. You’re so beautiful. You were so amazing. Never forget that.”

Oscar grinned until his face hurt and clung as tightly to David as he could. “I could never forget my first,” he whispered. “I love you, David,” he added, whispering directly into the bigger Brazilian’s ear. David returned the sentiment and pressed a sly kiss to Oscar’s neck before he finally let him go.

Thought most of the team had caught on, Oscar and David still kept things quiet in the locker room. It took all of David’s strength to stop him from following Oscar to the showers and kissing every inch of him, begging Oscar to let him make love to him. They left in a rush in David’s car. When David parked his car at their house, Oscar started out, but David pulled him back and crushed their lips together. Oscar squeaked and then relaxed into the kiss, sliding his hand into David’s frizzy hair.

When he finally needed to “come up for air,” David pulled back, but left his forehead pressed against Oscar’s. “You were so amazing tonight, Baby,” he whispered. “Perfect. You looked so beautiful.”

Oscar grinned and his cheeks blushed. “You really think so?”

“I _always_ think so, Oscar. You’re so gorgeous.” David massaged the back of Oscar’s head with his fingertips and brushed their lips together quickly.

Oscar’s eyes remained closed when David pulled away again, this time further, so he could look at him. He continued to massage Oscar’s head as he spoke. “Are you really surprised?” He asked quietly. Oscar nodded slightly. David leaned in and kissed his lips, cheeks, nose, and eyelids. “Don’t ever wonder about that. I find everything about you beautiful. I love you.”

Oscar finally opened his eyes and stared into David’s for a few long moments before he finally spoke. “I love you too, David, and… today, I started thinking. After I scored my first goal and you held me and you said you were proud of me and…” Oscar paused and glanced down. His hands slid away from David.

David fidgeted nervously. He was unsure what he should take away from Oscar’s body language, the sudden distance between them and lack of physical contact. “Oscar… is everything okay?”

Oscar nodded slowly, but he didn’t look up. “I think… David, I think I – I’m ready.”

“Ready for wh - ?” David cut off when he realized just what Oscar meant. He was ready to make love for the first time. “Ar – are you sure?”

Oscar slowly opened his eyes and looked up into David’s eyes. “Just… go slow with me.”

 

David’s hands slowly moved over Oscar’s almost naked body. He had left Oscar with his boxer briefs, but the rest of him was on display for David’s enjoyment. David let his hands over roam over every plane, every dip, and curve of Oscar’s body, savoring his soft, warm skin. When David pressed his lips to Oscar’s stomach, Oscar shivered, despite burning everywhere David touched him, and goosebumps suddenly covered his body.

David smiled and moved lower, skipping over Oscar’s crotch for the time being, and massaged Oscar’s legs, feathering kisses over the insides of his thighs. Oscar had never been touched the way that David was touching him. His breath stuttered out between his lips. David hoped by savoring every inch of him, he would convince Oscar of just how beautiful he thought he was.

After he kissed everything he could – even the tops of Oscar’s feet – David slid up between his legs, careful not to rub their erections together just yet, and captured Oscar’s lips. Oscar moaned and accepted David’s tongue into his mouth, enjoying how slowly David moved, how deeply he kissed him, like he enjoyed nothing more than tasting him.

Oscar quickly began frustrated with the distance between his body and David’s. David was hovering over him to avoid any contact that Oscar might not be comfortable with yet. Oscar reached up and curled his hands onto David’s sides, tugging him down. David struggled against him at first, but he quickly caved. Oscar’s fingertips digging into his skin was more than he could handle.

David lowered himself slowly. When their crotches ground together, David’s breath hitched and her moaned softly, but Oscar let out a sharp little cry. His entire body went rigid for a moment. David kissed him softly until he relaxed. David kissed for a few minutes before grinding against him gently, testing his reaction. Oscar moaned and tossed his head back. He was experiencing sensations he never had before. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

Oscar gripped David’s shoulders and pushed him back. “I want you,” he said, staring into his eyes.

David was surprised by the passion he saw burning in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re sure you’re ready?”

Oscar nodded. “I know you’ll be gentle with me.”

David nodded and kissed Oscar passionately, a promise that he would be as gently and loving as he possibly could. When he pulled away, he quickly slid off the bed. Oscar groaned his disapproval. David apologized as he rooted around in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. From it, he removed a package of condoms and a tube of lube. Oscar squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. Seeing the implements in David’s hand made the whole thing too real. It brought to mind the somewhat unpleasant side of losing his virginity to another man.

David quickly situated his body between Oscar’s thin legs again. He dropped the condoms and lube next to them on the bed. “Sorry, baby, but I had to get that stuff. It would be painful if I didn’t.”

Oscar nodded and pulled David down on top of him again. “Kiss me,” he demanded. “Before I lose my nerve,” he added in his mind.

“If you don’t want…”

“I want to,” Oscar interrupted David before he could finish, before he could give him a way out of this. He wanted David to make love to him. He just had to get over his nerves. He’d conquered his nerves before in his football career. He could do it now, especially with his perfect, easygoing lover.

“If you’re sure, then…”

“Do it,” Oscar blurted.

David grinned and chuckled softly. “It takes a bit of getting ready, my love.”

Oscar’s cheeks were burning. “I know, I just mean…”

David bent and pecked the end of Oscar’s nose. “I know,” he muttered, sliding downward, peppering Oscar’s neck, collarbones, and chest with kisses. When he reached the waistband of his boxers, he kissed the skin above them and slowly pulled them down, off Oscar’s hips. Oscar raised his legs to help David pull them completely off. David tried to stop himself, but he immediately glanced down at Oscar’s cock. It was his first time seeing it. Being that Oscar was so small everywhere else, David was pleasantly surprised to find he was rather large.

Oscar caught David staring at him and clenched his eyes shut again. His cheeks were so hot that he wondered for a moment if they might be permanently reddened after that night. It was a foolish thought, but with all of the blood rushing to another part of his anatomy, his brain might not have been doing its best work.

When David coiled his hand around Oscar’s shaft, Oscar’s eyes flew open and a moan bubbled up out of his throat and past his lips. David’s lips curled into a smile and he began gently stroking him: moving up and down, twisting, and rubbing his thumb over the slit that was already seeping. David groaned at the sight of it and quickly rubbed it away with his thumb. The temptation to take the head into his mouth was overwhelming. He swiped his tongue over his lips without thinking.

“Do it,” Oscar panted as if he could read David’s mind. He couldn’t read minds, but he could read the look on his lover’s face: hunger, want, yearning…

David’s eyes flickered up from Oscar’s cock to his sweet face. “Hmm?” He hummed.

“I know what you want,” Oscar grunted. “Do it.”

David’s brow arched. Had he been that obvious? Of course, he had. Oscar reached down and pulled his hand away. “Do it,” he urged.

David lowered his head quickly. He hovered over Oscar’s cock. He could smell sex on him. It make his cock stir. He glanced up. Oscar was looking down at him. Their eyes met – both filled with passion and hunger.

Oscar stared in awe as David’s tongue flicked out and swiped over the head of his cock.

David reveled in the look that came onto Oscar’s face. It twisted in pleasure and his small mouth formed an “O” and emitted the sweetest little moan. David stared up at him and closed his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue around it. Oscar moaned loudly and threw his head back on the pillows. He had gotten a blowjob once from a girl, but they were only eighteen and it wasn’t very good – nothing close to what David was doing.

David’s hand was working the base of his cock while he sucked and licked around the head. Oscar’s eyes were closed so tightly that he was seeing constellations on his eyelids. He reached down and clawed at David’s hair and skin, anything he could reach. He wanted to tell him he was going to come, but he couldn’t speak. His mind could barely form the thought… and he was coming in long spurts into David’s mouth.

David choked a little at the sudden explosion, but adjusted quickly and drank down all that Oscar had, swiping his tongue over the slit to take the last drop as he sat up. “S – sorry,” Oscar gasped. His narrow chest, glistening with sweat, rose and fell quickly.

David dipped his head and flicked his tongue over Oscar’s abs, lapping at his salty skin. “Why are you sorry?” He asked, still kissing Oscar’s chest, his head rising and falling with it.

“I – I – came…”

David giggled and bit down on Oscar’s nipple. Oscar yelped. His entire body felt more sensitive. “That’s a good thing,” David said, flicking his tongue over the hard little nipple.

“Thank you,” Oscar said when David was suddenly hovering above him, staring down into his eyes.

David grinned. “Thank _you_. You look so sexy when you’re enjoying yourself.” Oscar blushed and grinned. David kissed his grinning mouth.

 Oscar’s brow furrowed when he tasted an odd salty taste in David’s mouth. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant, just different. He wondered if David would taste like that. He pulled away from David and asked, “Should I do that to you? I’ve never done it before.”

David shook his head. “It’s okay. We’ll save that for next time. I want to make love to you now.”

Oscar nodded dumbly as David climbed away from him. He had been so pleased with the experience of his first blowjob that he’d forgotten that there was more to come. He watched as David stood at the side of the bed and removed his boxers. When his cock was visible, Oscar’s mouth dropped. David looked huge to him, not that he’d seen a lot of cocks up close and personal, but still. It looked really big. Surely, it wasn’t going to fit in his… “That’s too big,” he accidentally said out loud.

David covered his mouth and laughed. Oscar was mortified. He rolled away from him onto his stomach. Then realizing that was a compromising position and his ass was on display, he rolled again and wound up on his back again. David tried to stop laughing, but couldn’t. He watched as a very red-faced Oscar dug the lube and condoms out from under him after he accidentally rolled onto them.

“You done rolling around or shall I join you?” David asked, laughing. He hopped onto the bed and rolled over to Oscar. Oscar jumped when his hard cock collided with his thigh. “Sorry,” David said. His eyes were watery from laughing so hard. He kissed Oscar’s shoulder and apologized a second time. “Baby, what are you so nervous about? It’s not _that_ big. Trust me, you’ll be fine.” David kissed Oscar’s ear and nibbled at his earlobe. “You do trust me, don’t you?”

Oscar nodded instantly. If there was anything he knew with absolute certainty, it was that he trusted David with anything and everything, and he loved him. “I love you,” he said.

David grabbed his chin and turned Oscar’s face toward him. “I love you too,” he said, pressing their lips together.

 

Stretching Oscar and preparing him was a strenuous job. It took forever, because David went as slowly as possibly, stopping at every whimper and hiss to give him more than enough time to adjust to the pressure of his fingers inside him. He went up to three fingers and wiggled them in all directions, stretching him as far as he could. When he hooked his fingers inside Oscar and hit his prostate, Oscar cried out and begged for him to take him. David was way too hard to argue with that. He quickly slid a condom on and rolled it down his shaft. He lubed himself and Oscar’s entrance before pushing into him – just his head first. Oscar was so tight that David unraveled a little. He fell down and buried his face in Oscar’s neck, sucking at his pulse point.

Oscar slid his hands into David’s hair and squeezed fistfuls of it, moaning as David pressed in a little further. David groaned against Oscar’s neck, his mouth vibrating on the hot, moist skin. He thrust his hips forward, pushing even further into the tight heat, fighting against his own urge to lose it. Oscar hissed and squeaked, bringing him back to reality in a hurry. He braced his hands on either side of Oscar’s narrow frame and hovered above him.

“It’s okay, Baby,” he panted, assaulting Oscar’s mouth with sloppy kisses. Oscar arched up when he tried to pull away and bit his bottom lip. David growled and bit him back.

Oscar moaned and bucked his hips, inadvertently pulling David’s cock deeper inside him. He groaned and bit his own bottom lip. David grabbed his hands and pulled them out of his hair. He laced their fingers together and smashed Oscar’s hands down onto the bed. “Wrap your legs around me, Baby,” he gently commanded.

Oscar did so immediately, moaning when David moved inside him. David thrust his hips forward, pushing completely into Oscar. Oscar cried out and arched off the bed, squeezing David’s hands until his knuckles were white. David soothed him until he relaxed back onto the bed. They kissed for several minutes and David was careful to keep his hips still. He gave him plenty of time to adjust properly before he began to rock his hips. He groaned. Oscar was _so_ tight. He pressed his forehead to his lovers, his eyes closed, images of Oscar’s beautiful face flashing through his mind as their moans mingled and filled the room. David kissed Oscar as often as he could – short, sloppy, biting kisses. Oscar relaxed quickly and David tugged his hands away, grabbing Oscar’s hip.

Oscar gave him a lazy smile when he pulled up and stared down at him. David returned it before he let his head fall back. He thrust into Oscar hard and deep. Oscar cried out, arched off the bed, and begged for more, scratching at David’s arms, squeezing his wrists. David knew he wouldn’t last long, but he had to last long enough to make Oscar cum.

He hitched Oscar’s hips up into the perfect position and pounded into him, hitting the spot each time – harder and harder. Oscar scratched his blunt nails across the sheets and balled them in his sweaty fists when he came. He shouted out David’s name, but it broke off at the end into a shuddering moan. David came at the sound of it, and collapsed onto Oscar’s quaking body.

David wiggled his forearms under Oscar’s shoulders and rolled onto his back, pulling Oscar with him. Oscar leg his legs fall on either side of David, straddling his waist. He was hot – too hot – but he couldn’t move. He lay there, rising and falling with David’s deep, gasping breaths.

“I love you,” he whispered when he regained the ability to form sentences.

“I love you too,” David replied, kissing his sweat-soaked forehead.

The couple laid there in silence for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the room, until David suddenly chuckled.

“What?” Oscar asked, raising his head from David’s chest.

“I was just remembering earlier… during the match. You said you’d never forget your first. Did you plan to do this then?”

Oscar shook his head. “No, I meant my first goal. I’ll never forget that, but I’ll sure as hell never forget this first.” Oscar giggled a little and blushed.

David smiled and raised his hand to caress Oscar’s cheek. Oscar leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. When he pulled up, David smile again and said, “I’ll never forget your first either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos and errors. x


End file.
